


So The Story Went Like This…

by CanonMix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Family Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, More characters in the future, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonMix/pseuds/CanonMix
Summary: Series of somewhat related one-shots; attempting to tell how things in HQ!! ended up to what we enjoy in canon right now...How characters grew up and some family background.How decisions came to be and why they chose that path.How they became friends, team mates, rivals...And many more~Nishinoya Chapter is up!





	

**Nishinoya Chapter**

* * *

 

Nishinoya Yuu started volleyball at the age of seven. 

It was nothing too extravagant, really.

He was just bored out of his mind one afternoon, stuck at home, having nothing better to do than switch between channels of a rather outdated TV and watch whatever caught his eyes. Needless to say, a hyper kid could only have so much attention span.

His mom sighed in exasperation as she overheard, from her spot in the kitchen, another program gets cut short; she wasn’t mad at all though. Her precious only child is a walking disaster despite his small built, she’s plenty sure he’d be all over the place if she reprimanded him to stop what he’s doing now. As it is, she could prepare dinner peacefully without having to pry off sneaky little hands from the _Garigari-kuns_ in the fridge.

She smiled at the simple image of her guilty looking baby boy caught red handed. Silently wishing he wouldn’t grow up so fast, so soon no matter how tiresome he could get sometimes. Unknown to her that much later on in their lives, she’d mention the thought to him in passing and he would whine about how that’s probably the reason why he never grew much taller in the first place.

Looking at the ingredients she gathered, a.k.a. the remaining bits of their last grocery, she decided on a modest dish. They are having their staple rice, some cabbage rolls and miso soup. And no amount of pouting can make her go to the nearest convenience store for some canned junks people calls edible. Curse the evil processed food industry for enticing her son. If she could help it, the only questionably packaged goods that would ever grace his stomach are those _soda_ flavoured ice cream popsicles —you didn’t see just how adorable her child was when he first tasted one!

She moved to rinse the leafy vegetable for their main. But all of a sudden, little Yuu appeared from underneath their dining table. “Ma!”, he exclaimed. He’s unsuspecting mother gave out a startled cry, the encounter giving her a mini heart attack. And as though in slow motion, overly dramatic tears poured out of her eyes the moment they locked on to the flying cabbage she accidentally tossed upon her initial shock. Oh no! She really didn’t want to have to go to _Shimada Mart_.

“I SAVED DINNER!!” triumphantly raising something above his head with both hands, a little sense of pride sparkling in his wide hazel orbs for what he deemed to be the most amazing thing he had ever done in his young life. That ‘something’ being the thought-to-be-forsaken vegetable.

She blinked at him a couple of times. _‘H-how? I mean…when did he…’_ Finally snapping back to her senses, she scolded “Don’t scare me like that!”

“BUT TV DIED!” he countered as if that explained everything; to why he was in the kitchen, and why he ended up unnerving his poor mom halfway to heaven.

“Oh…” mentally noting herself to guilt trip her husband to buy a new television on his next paycheck, the one in their living room was pretty old anyway.

“Look Ma! I SAVED DINNER!!” he repeated to her. Holding the cabbage like he would a ball.

Okay, so maybe she’ll tell her husband that later when her bouncing ball of energy ran out of batteries for the day. No doubt an exaggerated version of this story would be the star of tonight’s family time.

* * *

 

It was his dad that jestingly suggested he try playing volleyball after hearing the whole ordeal. Who would’ve known he’d be so damn good at it? Hailed as a genius by his peers even! Near the end of his middle-school career, a newscaster of the local network reported on _Chidoriyama’s_ Nishinoya Yuu being awarded as _Miyagi_ Prefecture’s best _libero_.

HA! The Nishinoya household have a 32-inch LCD television to watch it in high definition from! Let it be known that his mom was able to record this by chance since the news flashed in-between the commercial break of her favourite afternoon show. His father gloated to his coworkers as to how he encouraged his son’s potential for weeks on end —he has a copy of the video clip in his phone, mind you! All kinds of things in his office table boasted of ‘Best Dad’ prints.

* * *

 

As a celebration for winning each official game, his mom would make sure to at least have a cabbage side dish. You’d be amazed at the sheer amount of recipe for said veggie she knows by now.

“Running jokes are so lame…”, he’d always grumble but he grins at them and eats anyway; knowing full well they have _Garigari-kuns_ for dessert at the ready. His parents were awesome like that!

* * *

 

**Nishinoya Chapter: END**

**Author's Note:**

> My first post in ao3! Yay~ It just had to be a Haikyuu!! fic starring my best boy Noya-san! Go easy on me, kay? I'm also in tumblr under the same pen name, CanonMix. I post some art there from time to time, mostly HQ!! related but is multifandom.
> 
> This was written on a whim and I apologise for any grammatical errors and misspelled words. English is not my mother tongue. I’ll try to make more one-shots like this in the future and feature more characters…but maybe after my undergrad thesis is over. Let me know what you think!
> 
> That’s all for now, bye-bye…Happy New Year everyone~ :DDD


End file.
